Just Another Random One-Shot :D
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: Para Elsword pergi ke Halls of Water... Apakah yang terjadi? Gampang! Sudah pasti kebodohan lagi #BLETAK XwX


**Disclaimer: 3 tidak memiliki Elsword!**

**3: Yak~ Fict baru lagi~ :DDDD #dilempar reader XwX**

**Elysea: ... =w='**

**3: Fict ini diinspirasi dari main DG sama LK Switch-san~ Karena sebuah kejadian yang lucu, jadi 3 dapat ide buat nih fict~ :3**

**Mari kita mulai ceritanyaaa~ XDDDDDD**

* * *

**Characters: **

**All classes**

* * *

_**On to the story~**_

* * *

Di pagi yang cerah di mansion Elgang, terlihat 3 makhluk berambut cabe sedang bermain poker di ruang tamu. (?)

"BTW, yang lain mana?" tanya Infinity. "Void, Elemental, sama Dimension lagi pergi belanja, Grand, Wind, sama Night pergi ke hutan(?), Reckless, Blade, sama Veteran pergi berkunjung ke pesawat mereka, Empress, Nemesis, dan Seraph pergi sama Paladin, Chase, dan Tactical, mereka bertiga yang tadi ke Hamel menjenguk ayah mereka yang sakit, Sakra, Yaja, dan Asura masih tidur, Lunatic, Mastermind, sama Esper lagi di laboratorium.(?)" jawab Knight.

"Dah bosan aku main poker terus." keluh Rune yang melempar semua kartunya jauh-jauh.

"Terus mau apa?" tanya Knight. "Tau juga." balasnya.

"DG aja yuk." ucap Infinity. "Okeeeeeee!"

* * *

**~Di Halls of Water~**

"Rage Cutter!"

Pedang-pedang gak jelas(?) muncul dari lantai.

"Whirlwind!"

Knight berputar-putar seperti gasing dengan pedangnya.

Karena malas, Rune melakukan kombo dash dan x kepada seekor(?) shadow monster yang terlempar ke jurus whirlwindnya Knight. Monster tersebut langsung terpotong-potong dan darah muncrat-muncrat.(?)

"OI, RUNE! JANGAN LEMPAR TUH MONSTER KE JURUSKU!" teriak Knight marah-marah gak jelas.(?) (Knight: Bagaimana gak marah coba?! Darahnya pada kena bajuku tau!(?))

"Weks. Santai, bro. Cuman kena darah kok.(?) Cuci pakai pemutih juga bisa kan?" kata Rune seakan-akan itu hal biasa(?). "BICARA SIH GAMPANG!" teriak si korban cipratan darah. (?)

Infinity pertama cuman cengo saja ngeliat mereka, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian dia sudah ketawa kayak orang sakit jiwa. (?)

"Napa, Infi? Udah sakit jiwa ya? Sini kubawa ke RS- Eh, salah. Itu mah diriku sendiri. Sini kubawa ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa." ucap Rune.

"Enak saja! Aku ketawa karena sesuatu tau!" teriak Infinity kesal. "Karena apa?" tanya Knight yang sudah tenang.

"Karena ngeliat tuh monster seperti masuk ke dalam jurusnya-" Infinity nunjuk Knight. "-aku jadi keingat tempat sampah.(?)" "Wat?! Napa?!" tanya Knight yang gak terima jurusnya dibilangin tempat sampah. (?)

"Yaaah, karena kelihatan seperti monsternya dibuang ke tong sampah raksasa.(?)" jawabnya enteng. "Tambah Rune yang seperti menyapu monsternya ke dalam tempat sampah pakai pedang.(?)"

"Terus emang kenapa kalau kita cinta kebersihan?!(?)" kata Rune sama Knight. "Wat? Jadi kalian udah enggak suka tuh sama pacar kalian?" tanya Infinity dengan begonya. (3: #diBlade Rain)

"Ya, masihlah!" respon keduanya. "Jadi kebersihan itu siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

2 Elsword itu langsung cengo kearah Infinity. "Fi, otakmu gak apa-apa?" tanya Rune. "Menurutmu?" balasnya dengan kesal karena dikira bodoh, meski itu sebenarnya benar. (3: #diBlade Rain)

"Kau benar-benar nggak tau apa itu kebersihan?!" ucap Knight tak percaya. "Hmmm... Oh, dah ingat." jawabnya. "Apa hubungannya kebersihan sama monster?!" tanyanya balik. "Apa yaaaa?" balas keduanya.

"Tuh, ternyata kalian yang bodoh." "HEI! Kau yang bodoh!" "Nggak!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"_NO_!"

"Bodoh!"

"Enggak!"

"Bodoooooh!"

"Kau yang bodoh kali!"

"Enggak, kamu yang bego, Fi!"

"Enggak!"

"Sudahlaaah... Kalian berdua sama-sama bodoh." ucap Knight bijak.(?)

"Bener juga- HEI!" Knight ketawa sendiri karena sukses menipu(?) mereka.

Rune dan Infinity langsung berbicara enggak jelas tapi nggak kedengaran.

* * *

**~Back to the mansion~**

"Selamat kembali~" ucap para Rena dengan ceria. "Kami kembaliiii!" balas mereka.

Semua orang di Elgang sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu. Ada yang berbicara, tidur di sofa, bermain kartu, dan ada yang membaca buku.

"Eh, betewe tadi kita ke Halls of Water buat apa ya?" tanya Knight. "Nggak tau juga." "Lupa." balas 2 kembarannya itu.

"Yang berlalu biarkan berlalu. Main uno yuuk!" ajak Rune. "Ikut dong!" seru para Elgang lainnya.

* * *

**~Sementara itu~**

Ran daritadi masih dalam posisi duduk _ingamenya_. (?)

"Arrrrghhhhh! Mana ketiga bocah itu?!" teriaknya frustrasi.

"Sudah lewat 25 menit belum datang-datang, bos Ran..." (?) ucap seekor shadow monster dengan suram. (?)

"Mas! Mas Ran!"(?) Chloe tiba-tiba lari kearah Ran. "Napa, mbak Chloe?"(?) tanya Ran.

"Tiga orang cabe itu sudah keluar dari dungeon sejak 20 menit yang lalu!" katanya.

"UAPA? SIAL! KITA TERTIPU!" (?) teriaknya stres.

"Ugh... Sudah pegal-pegal berdiri di pose yang sama terus... nggak dateng-dateng juga ternyata..." keluh Victor. "Nasib, nasib..." ucap Bobosse menepuk pundak Victor.

* * *

**3: Selesaaaai~ XDDDDDDD**

**Ceritanya garing nggak? Menurut 3 sih garing. ._.**

**Elysea: Bukannya biasanya juga garing? =w=**

**3: QwQ Jahat!**

_**Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
